121783-drop-4-review-so-far
Content ---- What I really like in this game, you can do raids or dungeons and I'm not sure which one is easier. Was having fun with guildies in Protogames, not sure about greatest, still love Skulcano and SSM. | |} ---- The sheer hilarious and awesomeness makes it my fav | |} ---- ---- I can't comment on the DS BiS, but I can say that I already love the token system. Because instead of downing a boss and praying that an upgrade drops, there will be one person that gets an upgrade automatically, maybe 2. My raid has very few medics, so the dps medic (there is only one) is super geared. Now, instead of wasted medic drops, we get awesome stalker drops. Now, instead of wasted healing sets dropping that the healers already have, we can give it to the dps. A good bit of the RNG is gone, and that makes it awesome. And considering that a lot of the EG loot was garbage, I never felt like it was a steady progression. So far, you can only sell past items for glory. So if you saved up stuff you got a boost but the stuff that is dropping now can't be sold for glory. Don't konw if they will continue this or not. As far as I can tell, the new medal system is more forgiving. In STL I have already honed down that you can miss one gold medal and still gold (CURSE YOU TORNADOS). Also now that you get more glory for completeing challenges (I think this is a thing) you are encouraged to always do the dungeon well. Overall, I am really pumped about the itemization and the dungeon changes. | |} ---- Some of this makes me wonder how much time you've put in on drop 4. Of course DS20 drops half the items per boss/miniboss as DS40, no one reasonably expected otherwise. Council weapons are irrelevant because their equivalents are now on all the loot tables. Selling gear for Glory was just for the now deprecated gear, new drops don't have that. And the weekly quest's elder gems don't count against the cap, so people should be able to get 190 gems a week now if they put in the time. I haven't had a chance to run any dungeons yet, but I thought this might be the case since mob kills were set up to give progress towards medals. I wonder if you can make up for any challenge like this, or only specific ones? Edited February 4, 2015 by dinwitt | |} ---- ---- ---- Lolwut. This has been quite a smooth launch and I have barely ran into any bugs. | |} ---- Except they are trying now, drop 3 had NOTHING for the pvp crowd, drop 4 is a step in the right direction of balanced drops, adding pvp dailies and weeklys and random rewards are a decent incentive, and Drop 5 is going to be PvP focused while still adding a new raid and new adventure. | |} ---- A step in the right direction? We got dailies and a weekly quest that grant more prestige but absolutely no new items to spend it on outside of the new costume that is absolutely terrible, in return for completely breaking the gear progression for pvp. Random reward bags? more like here have more prestige to spend on the already nothing most of us were spending it on to begin with. The bags literally only give prestige. So technically- We got drop 3 and drop 4 were 99.9% PVE oriented. Then for drop 5 we already have confirmation of alot of the PVE content that is coming, but no confirmation on any of the pvp content that is coming. | |} ---- But we also have gear changes expected to come BEFORE drop 5, and Drop 5 was said to be pvp focuses, Maybe, they are actually getting it together, but if you want to star a pessimist I can't stop you | |} ---- ---- Yes, Carbine focused on PVE since more players participate in PVE than in PVP. In the PVP townhall they already confirmed they would be removing rating restrictions on the PVP gear in a patch prior to drop 5, so there will be gear available to spend prestige on, and I certainly expect an increase in PVP participation when that happens. Honestly, I find having that come a little bit after drop 4 is ideal, since people will be more likely to participate in PVP as they have already tried out the new content, have improved their PVE gear, and had the opportunity to grab that 3rd action set. This makes it easier for them to shift gears and do some PVP. You can scoff at daily/weekly quests, but anything to increase regular participation in PVP is a good thing. | |} ---- ---- I'm reviewing this feature, no comment, I'm somehow affected by other people's experience, here's a high score. | |} ----